An integrated circuit may contain an n-channel extended drain metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, and/or may contain a p-channel extended drain MOS transistor. The extended drain MOS transistor may have a RESURF element abutting a drift region adjacent to the channel region of the extended drain MOS transistor, so that current flow through the drift region is substantially parallel to a boundary between the RESURF element and the drift region that is parallel to a top surface of the integrated circuit substrate. The extended drain MOS transistor may be, for example, a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor, a diffused metal oxide semiconductor (DMOS) transistor or a drain extended metal oxide semiconductor (DEMOS) transistor. Generally, an average doping in the drift region is less than an average doping density in the source region of the extended drain MOS transistor. It may be desirable to reduce an electrical resistance of the drift region so as to increase current through the extended drain MOS transistor.